Cynthia's Encounters in Kanto
by Work My Wood
Summary: Cynthia plans to take a relaxing vacation to Kanto in search of something fresh from her boring Champion duties. What she finds however, is much more excitement than she needed. A collection of various encounters of Cynthia in the Kanto Region. THERE WILL BE A LOT OF LEMONS AND POKEMONXHUMAN, enjoy.
1. Encounter with the Fiery Beast

_Hey guys and welcome to my first fanfiction. I'll pretty much be just adding more chapters as separate encounters instead of making them their own entries. Therefore, some may be a bit long and anyways, thanks for reading ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter One: Encounter with the Beast of Fire**

The grasslands that surrounded the notorious Mount Silver were covered in a thick, almost knee-deep layer of white snow. Though dressed in her signature long black cloak, velvety grey scarf, and large fluffy earmuffs, the Pokemon Champion of Sinnoh was still feeling a chill. Cynthia wondered why she decided to visit here first, when she had the whole of Kanto to explore.

* * *

It had been quite a while since any challengers have been able to best the whole of the Sinnoh Elite Four, let alone reach her, the Champion. Due to this dry spell, Cynthia decided to embark on an adventure to the region of Kanto, mainly to study the various areas that could possibly relate to the mythological pokemon she was researching back home. Another part of her though, just needed somewhere fresh, away from the constricted and tedious duties of a League Champion.

With a long ferry ride and the help of her pokemon, she reached the Indigo Plateau as her first stop. Though she was never really close with anyone of the Kanto League, she greeted all of the Elite Four before heading to Mount Silver.

Now she was approaching the grand caverns and sighed with a breathe of relief when she found out how much warmer it was inside. As the snowfall outside soon became a harsh blizzard, Cynthia wondered why it was so pleasantly warm. The doubt quickly escaped her however, when she saw a small pool of water that gave off waves of welcoming steam. Cynthia approached the mysterious hot spring and began to undress.

'I really have to document this' she thought as she slid off her scarf and earmuffs.

Usually when approaching a hot tub or hot spring, Cynthia always learned to skillfully slide out of her clothes right as she approaches the water, not only in case of mysterious onlookers but also to avoid the general awkward moment that comes with seeing someone naked. This time however, she knew no one was around to see her so she quickly threw off the rest of her outfit as she walked closer to the pool of water.

"Eek!" She shrieked as she dipped the tip of her toe into the water. Almost falling over, she regained her footing and sat down near the edge of the spring. She slowly placed her two feet onto the surface of the water as she slid down. As she was using her arms to support her, she felt a welcoming warmth begin to take over her body. Once she was completely in the hot water, Cynthia, for once, almost felt as if there were no worries in the world. She slowly began to slide off into relaxation, not caring about time at all.

After what felt like several hours, Cynthia began to climb out of the water. She felt completely revigorated. Since the long ferry ride she felt dull and tiresome, but now she felt like she could take on anything nature has to give her. Boy was she wrong.

After climbing to the surface, she stood straight up and stretched her entire body. As she extended both her arms into the air, a gentle sigh escaped her lips. Just as her hand extended, and she bent down to pick up her clothes, a low growl came from behind her. She quickly turned around, forgetting about her naked state to find a large Arcanine staring at her.

"Hello there, friend" She said to the pokemon, as she took a minute to admire the magnificent orange and yellow fur of the Arcanine.

She signaled the Arcanine to her with her finger "Come here boy". The maginificent beast slowly moved towards her, and she began to pet its lucious fur. Again, forgetting about her lack of clothes, she embraced the pokemon, locking her slender fingers around the beast's neck. The Arcanine made a low sound of pleasure as Cynthia's round breasts poked the side of the pokemon's front leg. Cynthia realized she was naked, and stood up to grab her coat and cloak. As her hand was about to reach her clothes, a large ferocious roar escaped the Arcanine. Catching Cynthia by surprise, she fell backwards onto the hard cavern floor, dropping her clothes. As she fumbled to get up, the large beast pounced on top of her, paws on her arms and legs to prevent her from moving.

"what are you doing Boy?" Cynthia gasped as the Arcanine's strong hind legs spread apart to show a thick and large member.

"No...wait!" But the wild Arcanine didn't listen. The beast flung the blonde on her back and began to pump his thick penis into her vagina. Paws still on Cynthia's arms, her body began feeling intense pain from the intrusion of her wall and the heavy object currently being mounted on her. She grabbed on to a nearby rock, her nails scraping the rough surface.

"Please...stop you're hurting me!" The beast dismounted from her, and released her arms. Cynthia felt her pussy sting with pain, and she began to ache. She was, however, grateful that it was finally over.

"Oh thank you thank you" She began but then the Arcanine used his front paw to roughly flip her over, and then began pumping his long member into her again. As his penis was entering and leaving her pussy, the Arcanine used his slobbery tongue to roughly lick Cynthia's perky nipples. Strangely, her nipples became as hard as the rocks she was surrounded by and her hips began to shake where little movement was possible under the strong pokemon. Just then, Arcanine took a deep bite into her left nipple, causing a loud scream of pain from Cynthia that echoed through the cave. As she was recovering, she felt the member that was lodged into her pussy begin to throb. Shortly after, a large burst of seed overflowed her tight wall and began seeping out of her vagina. As Arcanine saw this, he lifted his dick to Cynthia's face, and instinctively she took the tip of it into her mouth and began to suck the seed into her mouth. As her cheeks filled up with the pokemon's cum, she slowly swished the warm liquid around her mouth before swallowing the whole of it. An intense heat began to settle into her body, and she grabbed the fur by Arcanine's neck fur and pulled his face into hers. Then she began passionately kissing the pokemon, circling her tongue around its mouth before the beast allowed her tongue entrance. Their tongues wrestled but Cynthia quickly lost as Arcanine lodged his large slobbery tongue down her throat. She felt the warm saliva grind against the sides of her mouth as she started enveloping his tongue with hers. After passionately kissing and embracing each other for a great while, the blizzard outside gave way to a light drizzle of rain. The Arcanine then abruptly got up and began to walk away, leaving small patches of steam where his hind legs sat.

Cynthia blew a strand of blonde hair out of her vision, and saw the Arcanine returning to its home somewhere deep in the mountain. Cynthia desperately crawled to her coat, and from the pocket she picked up a black and yellow striped ultra ball. Beginning a position to throw the ball at the retreating pokemon, her fatigue weakened her arm and she passed out, causing the ball to roll out of her hand and into a corner of the cavern. Her last sights were those of the Arcanine, large and magestic, strutting off into the grasslands.

Cynthia woke up with a terrible cold, and stood up to wrap her naked body in her black coat. After wrapping herself in the soft furs, it faintly reminded her of her sudden encounter with the Legendary Pokemon, Arcanine. She walked towards what used to be the hot spring she went in, but now it was just a cold pool of water. She looked at her reflection and found a pale blonde girl with a red nose and a mess of hair. She fumbled with the rest of her clothing, and was about to leave when she picked up the ultraball she attempted to catch the Arcanine with.

After standing there and holding the ultra ball for a great while, she began treading back to her room in the pokemon league. It was becoming dark, but the stars were out and Cynthia bravely walked straight through the grasslands, no pokemon daring to bother her.

Maybe it was something about holding fiery Arcanine seed that made a girl a bit more daring.


	2. A Nasty and Foul Smelling Surprise

_Here's the next chapter, wrote this pretty quickly, yay. Anyways, enjoy reading ^_^_

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Nasty, and Stinky Surprise**

A few weeks after arriving in Kanto, Cynthia decided to head to Pallet Town to visit her friends as well as the infamous pokemon professor. She boarded another ferry there, despite her loathing of long trips at sea. Pallet Town was pretty due south and the weather was significantly warmer than that of the Indigo Plateau.

* * *

"Welcome to Pallet Town!" The Captain of the ship bellowed through his megaphone. The captain was a large man with a long beard. He was dressed in a stereotypical blue on white sailor uniform. Cynthia didn't know why the sailor was using a megaphone, there were about eight or nine people on the entire ferry, due to how not many tourists come to the simple village. Cynthia however, loved the peacefulness.

Cynthia abandoned her scarf and coat for a warmer outfit. She left the ferry dressed comfortably in a jet black tank top and jeans. She also had her dark cloak on her shoulders for the strong winds that were reported in the area. Just then, a strong gust of wind came and unprepared for it, Cynthia lost grip of the small book she was holding and it flew into the water. Cynthia sighed in annoyance at her own clumsiness, though the book was something she bought extremely cheap from the ferry shop. It was a guide about pokemon habitats by some barely credible scientist. Though it wasn't golden work, she read it at nights on the ship thinking about how an adult Arcanine was able to live in Mount Silver.

A light tap on her shoulder from the woman behind her got her out of her daze, and she continued on her way off the ship. Before visiting the village though, she wanted to have a picnic in the grass. The trees near the shore gave way to a fairly large clearing. On her map it showed that it was incredibly close to Pallet Town and a few cities she did not recognize. She laid down her red on white blanket thinking about how she should of did more research about Kanto before she came, but was soon lost enjoying the gentle spring breeze. It was nearing summer and Cynthia had to enjoy it somewhere other than the far north of Sinnoh.

Time flew by as she laid on her back and watched the trees moving with the breeze and the flocks of pidgeys flying across the morning sky. As she was about to doze off, she started smelling a sudden stench. It was foul smelling but a unique smell, not like the familiar smell of dumpsters or rotten food, which were also foul stenches. As she inhaled the smell in, she slowly dozed off and fell asleep.

Cynthia woke up with a headache. 'Great' She thought, 'now I have a headache and a cold, and only three weeks into my vacation'. She blinked rapidly to adjust her eyes to the sudden light. She was laid down right under an intense light source. She sat up rubbing her head and found out she was in an interception of aqueducts that took in water from Pallet Town and most of the nearby cities. Cynthia's eyes widened, and she contemplated how she didn't recognize the foul smell earlier: she was in the sewers.

Then a large group of purple blobs began crawling her way. She instinctively reached for the part of her pants where she usually kept her poke balls, but found the area empty for she left all her pokemon in her pc. The idea sounded good since she was here for a peaceful vacation and had a valid reason to turn down challengers. She thought she could defend herself well and stay out of trouble, but it seems this time trouble came her way.

The blobs were grimers she noticed, a species of foul smelling pokemon that inhabited the sewers. Cynthia began to back away from the grimers but found that she was trapped by the wall. The grimers however, looked at each other and soon dispersed deeper into the tunnels. She was still confused when a large Muk, obviously the alpha male of the group, came into view. The large purple pokemon opened its large mouth and gave a low growl in her direction. Cynthia had to put her hand to her nose and mouth to keep away the Muk's stench. At this point, she was wishing she still had her scarf.

Before she escaped the thoughtful daze that she had so often, Cynthia found her right arm trapped by the body of the Muk.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed as the Muk was trapping her body in his slime.

"M...muuukkk" The Muk gave another low growl as it swallowed Cynthia into his slimy body. Slime started creeping inside her mouth and nose as she couldn't breathe and once again passed out.

When she awoke, she found herself in a deeper part of the sewer system, though cracks in the ceiling allowed some light to shine in. She looked at herself and found that the Muk had taken her clothes, and left her laying in a pool of dark purple slime.

The foul smell was still around, but it didn't seem as bad as before. Maybe she became accustomed to it when she passed out. She hadn't had much time to think about it however, as the Muk from before came oozing in from a large crack in the wall. The pokemon looked scary and intimidating so close to her, but she wasn't scared.

"I know why you brought me here" She said in a soft and alluring voice.

The Muk only gave a muffled sound that was hard to comprehend. Cynthia took this opportunity to slowly and seductively crawl on all fours towards the Muk. She bit her lips and slid her finger around the surface of Muk's body. She pressed her face near Muk, and began to lick the slime. The color returned to her face from her recent cold, and the willingness of this naked woman heavily aroused Muk. His lust taking him, the purple blob formed a large hand on the right side of his body and pressed her face into his body. Cynthia gave muffled shrieks of surprise as the pokemon shoved her inside him once again.

After a while of Muk changing his form, finally he settled on forming a sphere-like area inside him that Cynthia sat in, with a small hole of light that gave her air.

"What are you planning sweety?" She said with an innocent look, though the Muk probably couldn't see it.

Muk gave a loud roar and a long strand of slime formed a member that lodged itself into the girl's mouth. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the creamy feeling of the dick. As she was sucking and licking off some of the slime, another penis was lodged into her vagina. She let out a shriek of pleasure as the member was able to slide in and out of her pussy effortlessly with the amount of lubrication that the slime provided. As she enjoyed the two sensations, the smell she became accustomed to suddenly turned into an extremely arousing smell. She wanted to be Muk's. As the two dicks were thrusting inside her, she craved more and more of him.

"I want more of you in me!" Her voice was driven by lust.

Muk gave another muffled reply, but this time Cynthia knew what it meant. Another penis formed and slowly slid into her asshole. She positioned her ass upwards so she could get more of it in her. The sound of the slime banging against her smooth skin became extremely loud, and Cynthia was lost in her own sexual pleasure. Soon, the penises start to ooze a lighter, more transparent slime that was probably his seed. The smell of it was extremely sexy and Cynthia wanted as much of it as she can get. She licked it off the penis in her mouth, and it tasted extremely good. It was almost sweet tasting, and Cynthia eagerly licked it up like a dessert. As she had more of the toxins in her, she slowly passed out.

As she woke up, she was back in the forest clearing. It was nighttime and the air had a gentle warm breeze. Cynthia looked down at herself and found herself naked and covered with slime and cum. By now she was numb to the smell, but taking in so much of it was what made her pass out so much. She collected a bit of it on her finger, and gently licked it. It still tasted so good...

She quickly stopped herself, and stood up to find herself sore and tired. The sex had made her body extremely tired, and the toxins made her immune system weak. She wrapped herself in the blanket that she laid on the grass, and saw that her clothes were nowhere to be found.

"Great, that fucker stole my clothes"


	3. Saffron City's Best Tourist Attraction

_Here's another chapter, I uploaded this with the second chapter at the same time. I feel like a machine gun, shooting out all these lemons :D This ones HumanxHuman btw_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Saffron City's Biggest Tourist Attraction**

Cynthia was always interested in psychic powers, though not as much as pokemon mythology. Ever since she saw an Alakazam bend a spoon, she became fascinated with the mystical powers. She wanted to meet her friend, the gym leader in Saffron City. Well, they weren't really friends. Cynthia sent her an email asking if she could talk to her, and she accepted. Anyways, lets see where this goes...

* * *

After recovering a few days at a nearby hotel in Saffron City, Cynthia dressed herself in her newly bought outfit, an elegant black dress with white flower patterns at the sides. The dress went down to right above her knees, and was comfortable for walking about the city. She looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted the collar to fit her breasts.

'The dress is a little tight fitting, but it'll do' She thought to herself.

She approached the Saffron Gym in elegant high heels. A lady must look classy when on important business, especially a Champion. She momentarily placed her vacation on pause for the sake of discovery, since the vacation hadn't been much so far other then being attacked by wild pokemon.

Her hand shook her fluffy fur bracelet to farther down her arm, and prepared to knock on the door when the entrance suddenly flung open. A tall dark haired woman stepped out, wearing a tight fitting light purple tank top that showed her stomach, and white long pants that Cynthia swore would suffocate the girl.

"How did you do that?!" Cynthia asked as she changed her focus to the gym leader foretelling her presence. She rapidly blinked in order to avert her gaze from the woman's beautiful cleavage.

"It's all in the psychic powers! Hey, you're the Sinnoh Champion who sent me that email, here come with me. By the way, I'm Sabrina" She stood her hand out to Cynthia, and Cynthia noticed a large green and black bracelet around her wrist.

"Cynthia" She replied, trying to keep a calm composure. She then followed Sabrina into the gym. From a physic user she was expecting some old creepy lady with a glass ball or something, not such a beautiful young woman.

As they walked, Sabrina shook her ass side to side as she strutted down the hallway. The white pants squeezed her ass and hugged her skin. Cynthia couldn't help but steal a glance every now and again.

Finally Sabrina led her to her office, which also served as her room. As Sabrina turned to Cynthia, she straightened and quickly turned her gaze away from what she was previously looking at.

"So before I tell you about psychic powers, you have to do something"

Cynthia looked confused but closed her eyes as Sabrina covered them with her hand. She could smell various flowers and berries on her skin, despite her encounter with the Muk.

As Cynthia waited patiently, a gentle kissed was planted on her lips. She opened her mouth to allow the tongue inside when she suddenly heard giggling. Cynthia opened her eyes to find herself french kissing a Haunter as Sabrina stood to the side and giggled her heart out.

Cynthia's face deeply reddened and Sabrina returned Haunter to his pokeball. Cynthia turned her face to hide her rose red cheeks.

"What the hell!" Cynthia said, but it came out not nearly as confident as she thought it would.

Sabrina looked deeply into Cynthia's eyes, Hazel eyes that seemed to flash a deep purple every few minutes. Their eyes stared deeply into each other as Sabrina initiated a passionate kiss on Cynthia's lips. After enjoying the kiss, Cynthia abruptly pulled the soft pair of lips away from her.

"Stop this! I'm a Pokemon Champion, I won't be toyed with like this!" She said, her confident voice failing her once again, coming out like childish wining.

"Cynthia. I know how you've been looking at me, but I had to make sure... I'm sorry for laughing..."

Her eyes turned purple and they looked at each other for what seemed like an hour. This time, Cynthia tilted her head and initiated another kiss. Cynthia now taking over, carried the dark haired beauty to the bed. The fabric was extremely soft, but the purple blankets and white throw pillows were quickly thrown aside as Cynthia threw her new lover onto the bed. They helped each other undress as Sabrina slid her hand under Cynthia's elegant dress. She rubbed the entrance of Cynthia's vagina furiously, lust clouding her thoughts. Cynthia took off Sabrina's top and began admiring her perfect breasts. She took a nipple into her mouth and moaned into it. The humming made Sabrina open her mouth in pleasure. As she did so, Cynthia started kissing her. Seeming almost animalistic, Cynthia grabbed the sides of Sabrina's face and began dominating with her tongue. Exploring and claiming the psychic trainers mouth as hers, the blonde began to look for other entrances to this beauty's body.

Cynthia let's out a gasp as Sabrina reached a pleasure spot in the Champion's pussy. Letting her guard down, Sabrina was able to flip over the two to a position where Sabrina was now on top.

"You can't keep your guard down like that, _Champion" _Sabrina gave a seductive emphasis on the last word, letting the syllables roll of her tongue at their own leisure.

Cynthia tried to show her who was in charge, but Sabrina took both of Cynthia's breasts and gave them a squeeze. After taking off Sabrina's pants and Cynthia's dress, they took a minute to admire each others' bodies. Sabrina was fit and looked amazing with a tight and firm ass, while Cynthia looked more modest and was tall and slender with perky breasts. The two then began rubbing their pussies together, Sabrina sliding up and down in sync with Cynthia's hips.

Cynthia couldn't take the teasing anymore, so she flipped Sabrina and they both positioned each other into a 69 position. Cynthia closed her eyes and gave long passionate licks in the quest to reach Sabrina's climax, while the psychic trainer underneath was working tirelessly with her fingers and tongue. Not soon afterwards, they both reached their climax and they both screamed in pleasure. Cynthia rubbed her pussy juices on Sabrina's, and the two each took a handful of the valuable fluid and finger fed each other. Cynthia licked off the tips of Sabrina's finger as she holds out a mix of both their cum. They hold each other and kiss, though their tongues were too tired. With the taste of her Sabrina's body inside her, she turned towards her to share with her the masterpiece they've created together. The two swished the fluid around their mouths and passed it to each other through passionate kissing. Each eagerly awaiting their turn. Slowly, the amount of cum becomes smaller, when greedy Cynthia licks the remaining juice off Sabrina's lips. Her mouth opens to protest as Cynthia begins a sly smile, but fatigue takes both of them.

They fell asleep soon after, and by the morning Cynthia left for her next adventure. As she was leaving her hotel fully packed, she looked into her traveler backpack to find a twisted spoon and a light purple paper with her scent on it signed, _Sabrina, the Psychic Gym Leader._


End file.
